


Desires

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Because they need no-one else, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The change of species can bring about something... not exactly unpleasant.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> I swear, I try to keep it as innocent as I can.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day twelve**

* * *

 

**Desires**

“I don’t feel very well,” Rose admitted, startling the Doctor first thing in the morning.

“It’s understandable, love! Waking up as a Time Lady might cause one some discomfort, I would say!”

The Doctor did not want to irritate Rose any further, but he couldn’t make himself tell her such things were next to impossible, with the human body relatively quick to adapt itself to the changes and conversions in one’s physiology, particularly after having been forced to go through all the changes so suddenly.

“What do you mean, you don’t feel very well? After the torment you’ve had to go through yesterday?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Rose breathed.

“Everything matters, Rose!”

“Yeah?” She looked at him dubiously. “I know you want to make me feel happy, I appreciate it, Doctor, but, honestly… It’s Advent. We are supposed to be peacefully waiting for Christmas, right? Instead, instead-”

 _Oh, God,_ Rose blushed, averting her eyes. She was not ready for her emotions and feelings to intensify at least ten times ever since she has woken up, assumingly fully a Time Lady.

 _How do you cope?_ The girl blinked, certain the Doctor knew what she meant. The sexual desire was so hard it was bordering on painful.

“I don’t usually have time to concentrate on these things, filling my mind with adventures, dangers and-”

“Snogging beautiful women,” she bit quietly.

The Time Lord swallowed, ashamed. “Allow me to finally prove to you you are the only one, yes?”

Rose’s eyes widened. “As far as I can tell, I _am_ the only Time Lady left. Do you mean it like that, or do you want to convince me I am the only one you intend to pull to kisses from now on?”

She did not know how she should have felt about such a vague admission.

“Besides, you should really tell me what I should do to lessen the… the-”

“To quench the wild sexual desire? The wish to snog you senseless and blow your mind with a shag out of this world?”

Rose bit her lip, stunned, but only managed a _Pretty much._

The Doctor sent her a serious look. _There’s no way. If we hated each other, we’d want to make our lives a living hell, Rose. If we didn’t care, as Time Lords usually choose not to, we’d live peacefully._

“But only then?” She asked him fearfully.

“If you choose to make my life an everlasting torment of unfulfilled desires, then yes, Rose.”

She shook her head, grinning. _You wish!_

“How about Advent being the time for peace and reconciliation?” The Time Lord sent her a dirty look.

Rose exhaled. “First, peace. Then-”

_I want to marry you. Is this good enough for a peaceful celebration?_

“Prove it to me,” she smiled sweetly at him.


End file.
